


the spaces between my fingers fit yours perfectly

by louviere



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BokuAka Week 2020, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Akaashi Keiji, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, kuroo as the best love counselor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louviere/pseuds/louviere
Summary: Akaashi smiled back while reaching out his hands and wrapping them together as if the spaces between his fingers perfectly fit Bokuto's. As if their hands were made for each other to hold. That day, all that Akaashi could ever think of is hoping Bokuto would never let go.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	the spaces between my fingers fit yours perfectly

**Author's Note:**

> here's my entry for bokuaka week day 2! i hope you enjoy it! <3

“I did not study well,” Bokuto cries while Konoha calms him down. “I’m scared to go inside!”

On today’s episode of Bokuto on his emo mode but not because of missed spikes, being blocked, forgetting how to do cross-spike or volleyball in general. It’s about his studies. Today is the last day of exams and as usual, the hellish subjects are always the last one. The whole volleyball team including their first and second years are witnessing Bokuto’s pampering. They are all outside his classroom and telling him to get inside.

“You know, next time you should... I don’t know, come with us when we’re having a group study?” Yukie offers. “Anyway, the exam is about to start in 5 minutes. We better go.”

The others nodded and told Bokuto to calm down. Meanwhile, Konoha, Washio, Saru and Akaashi was left behind with their captain.

“Akaashi,“ Saru stood closer to Akaashi trying to whisper something. “Maybe you can think of something to make him get inside.”

Akaashi sighed. It’s not even about volleyball anymore yet here they are, helping their captain gain motivation to take his Mathematics exam. He can’t blame Bokuto though, he’s also scared of the subject since he’s more into Literature and Arts.

“Bokuto-san,” they all glanced at Akaashi, waiting for what kind of encouragement he’ll be able to tell Bokuto. “I’ll practice and toss with you ‘til 7pm next week if you get inside and ace your test.”

Konoha gasped, Washio wheezed and Saru laughs. “Yeah, Akaashi will definately do that!”

“Really?” Bokuto’s eyes gleamed and held Akaashi’s hands. “You’ll practice with me that long next week?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Akaashi nodded. “Now, you better get good grades after this as well.”

“I will!” Bokuto screams and pulled Akaashi for a hugged out of the blue. “You’re the best!”

Their other teammates who remained side-eyed each other whole Akaashi felt something in his chest. He gently pushed Bokuto and fidgets his hands. “A-anyway, we all better get going. Do your best, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto raised his right hand and salutes. “You can count on me.”

The three guys sigh in relief and pats Akaashi’s back. Akaashi glanced at Bokuto before leaving the hall to make sure he’s inside their room.

“Bokuto probably meant he can count on you.” Saru speaks up.

“Do you not like Bokuto even after knowing a lot of things about him?” Washio teased the younger.

“Yeah, I think you’d be a great inspiration to Bokuto, Akaashi-san.” Konoha encouraged the two while they agree to what he said.

Akaashi felt embarassed out of a sudden. Luckily, they’re close to the stairs so he can finally separate his ways from the 3rd years. “I-I only see him as our team captain and our ace. I’ll get going.”

He quickly walked away while the 3rd years shrugged their head, believing that the two likes each other but doesn’t want to admit it.

In the middle of the examinations, Akaashi froze while staring at a Math problem. He accidentally forgot the formula he needs to use. Feeling stressed, his legs started shaking while he bites his ballpen. He looked up the ceiling trying to concentrate and remember the formula but ends up thinking about something else.

The conversation with the 3rd years suddenly visited to his thoughts. Bokuto-san? Why would he even date him? He asks himself.

Akaashi reminisce from the very beginning.. On his previous school, he was already a starting player and setter. Volleyball wasn’t all that enjoyable neither does he wants to quit it, he just like doing something productive. It doesn’t feel exhausting so he continue with practice. His previous coach even acknowledge Akaashi’s skill as a setter which is why he worked hard twice after that since he doesn’t like disappointing people who starts giving focusing and expecting something from him. With those improvement and outstanding plays during their match, Akaashi received a lot of scholarship and one of those school is Fukurodani.

He never heard of the school before. He doesn’t even know any player from Fukurodani. When he finally decided where he’ll be enrolling for high school, Akaashi was invited by his former teammates to watch a match with them.

That’s when he saw the Fukurodani team. That’s when he saw Bokuto playing. Akaashi heard the sound of his spike, observed his perfect body form and watched his amazing jump. He was amazed by the player. The Fukurodani team won the game and the ace Akaashi was watching screams a loud “Hey, hey, hey!” while the students cheer for them. The ace was happy and so does his teammates. From the students gossiping, Akaashi found out his name— Bokuto Koutarou. Akaashi suddenly changed his mind and chose Fukurodani for his high school.

By the time he’s finally on Fukurodani and joined the volleyball team, Bokuto greets him and the new members with a warm smile. That time, the newbies introduced themselves and practiced with the old members for a while. After quite some time, the other members were leaving and Akaashi heard Bokuto convincing the 3rd and 2nd years to keep practicing with him. They gave excuses leaving Bokuto behind.

Bokuto noticed Akaashi glancing at him which made him panic and watch the other newbies practicing. Akaashi almost ran away when he heard Bokuto calling him.

“Akaashi! I heard your position is Setter. Do you want to toss for me?”

Akaashi thought deeply about it. First, he kind of doesn’t want to do it because he wants to go home and take a rest. Second, it’s the player who caught his attention and the reason why he joined this club in the first place.

“Sure, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi responds that made Bokuto smile widely and clap his hands.

“Akaashi! You’re the best! Let’s go!”

At that moment, Akaashi stayed with Bokuto during training and practiced with him. As time goes by, he gets familiar with Bokuto’s habits and weaknesses. Because of their connection and closeness through practicing together, Akaashi was promoted as their regular setter to keep up with Bokuto.

“Please pass all your papers.”

Akaashi was able to remember the formula and answer the Math problem. He stood up and hands his paper to the instructor.

He left the room feeling confused and a bit scared. There’s something in his mind that he doesn’t want to say out loud. There’s something he felt that he wants to deny.

 _I like Bokuto-san_. He realized and own up his feelings while feeling scared.

The next week, Akaashi fulfilled his promise to practice with Bokuto ‘til late evening. Their teammates stayed with them as well because they have a practice match with Nekoma scheduled for the following week.

“Akaashi, are you alright?”

This is what he’s avoiding. As much as possible, he wants this whole week to be just him and Bokuto practicing together without talking because he might say something weird or develop his feelings for Bokuto more.

“I am, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi replies coldly. Good thing for him is that Bokuto is already used to his expressionless face so he’ll just let his cold response pass by. Bokuto nods and asked Akaashi to toss for him, the younger obey immediately.

The days went on with Akaashi just staying quiet and giving Bokuto the toss he asks and unknown to him, his behavior makes his senior bothered. Bokuto has been observing Akaashi for the past few days and feels worried why his setter is quiet and distant. He knows Akaashi is shy, silent and expressionless but usually, he talks to Bokuto about his spikes. He went to ask Saru if there’s anything wrong with their setter but his teammate only gave him a shrug on his shoulder as a response.

“Let’s wrap it up here, guys. Take some rest. I won’t be practicing ‘til later.” Bokuto announced.

“What a miracle!” Washio shouted while the others laugh.

Everyone packed up their stuff while Bokuto approaches Akaashi. “Akaashi.”

“Yes, Bokuto-san?” The younger was a bit surprised by Bokuto’s sudden appearance beside him.

“Since we won’t be practicing until later, can you come with me to the sports shop?”

Akaashi peaked at their other teammates and then glanced to Bokuto. “Why me?”

“Well, you’re always the kindest to me...”

Akaashi doesn’t want to go. First, he’s successfully avoiding having a conversation with Bokuto. Second, he might consider this a date.

“Sure, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi sighed while Bokuto wears his infamous grin.

They went to the mall after packing up their things. When they reach the sports shop, Akaashi asked Bokuto what he’s looking for. He actually wanted to buy a new pair of knee pads.

“Thanks for coming with me, Akaashi,” Bokuto smiles while looking at his newly bought knee pads. “Do you want ice cream? I’ll treat you!”

Akaashi sighed. He doesn’t want it to feel like it’s a date but the moment they have right now and his feelings for Bokuto makes him feel hopeful that this is a real date. “It’s okay, Bokuto-san.”

“I insist!” Bokuto holds Akaashi’s hands and drags him to the nearest ice cream stall. He bought him strawberry ice cream while he has the chocolate flavor. Bokuto hands Akaashi his ice cream and he only let out a small ‘thank you.’

They stayed on the mall for quite some time to finish eating their ice cream while Bokuto shares Akaashi some story about his childhood. He hopes Bokuto won’t think that he’s not interested with all his stories because Akaashi has only been giving him short replies whenever he ask him something. The truth is, he just doesn’t know how to express himself properly but he’s listening to Bokuto attentively and remembering all the details.

Akaashi thought it’ll be over and Bokuto will call it a day and finally separate their ways until he tells him. “I’ll take you home.”

“No, it’s okay, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi insisted. “I can manage.”

“No, I asked you to come here with me. You’re doing me a favor so I need to give it back.”

“But—“

“I’ll take you home, Akaashi.”

That sounded really sweet. Akaashi feels the heat rushing on his cheeks. He could not come up with any excuses neithercan’t say no because Bokuto‘s aready holding his hands again and taking him outside the mall.

When they finally reached Akaashi’s house, Bokuto thank him again and he only gave him a small smile. Bokuto waved his hands good bye and walks away. Akaashi enters his room and stared at the mirror for a few minutes.

He was smiling.

He enjoyed it.

He doesn’t like Bokuto.

He loves Bokuto.

That time when he first saw Bokuto play was the beginning of everything. Akaashi doesn’t even have any idea that Fukurodani is a well-known school in Tokyo for volleyball. He accepted the scholarship and enrolled in this school because of Bokuto. Akaashi did not join the volleyball club not only because he’s confident with his skills but because he wants to see Bokuto play more and toss for him. Bokuto’s other teammates calls him immature and rarely practice with him but only Akaashi keeps up with all his mood and sudden emo mode during their play.

What Akaashi thought of Bokuto never changed even though he’s a bit immature and childish. He remained the same in Akaashi’s mind.

In his eyes, Bokuto is a star player. He is able to lead a team properly and responsibly even with his childishness. He pats his co-members on the shoulders and encourage them to play better. He was a star, shining brightly and only giving people around him positivity and Akaashi is the planet that’s unable to reach him but close to him because they’re on the same universe. He only watches over him, practice with him and toss for him but never able to reach him as someone special.

* * *

“Hey,” Akaashi was surprised to see Kuroo approaching him. Nekoma came to visit their school today for a practice match. “Bokuto is asking me why you’ve been avoiding him.”

After their moment on the mall together, Akaashi has become more quiet and reserved. Whenever he sees Bokuto on the hallway, he immediately avoids him and walks the other way. During training, he rarely pass the ball to Bokuto and their teammates, including Bokuto noticed it. Even on their practice match today, he only toss the ball to Bokuto whenever he calls his name but mostly, he sets for Washio or Konoha.

“He told me that you’ve been acting like that for a week. Did you two get into a fight or something?”

“No, I’m just being stupid.” He replies while Kuroo stares at him, waiting for Akaashi to tell him more. “It’s alright, Kuroo-san. We didn’t get into a fight.”

“Then why are you like that?” Akaashi gave him a confused look. Kuroo sighed. “You look like you’re worried about something.”

Akaashi wants to tell Kuroo about him. He might understand. Kuroo and Kenma are dating anyway, maybe he can help.

“Kuroo-san,” Akaashi hesitantly calls him. “How did you— ah, nevermind.”

“No, Akaashi. You can tell me what’s wrong. Don’t keep your worries to yourself.”

Akaashi smiled shyly. He’s afraid to tell Kuroo what he feels. He’s the closest friend Bokuto has and the truth may come out any time without him knowing. He just doesn’t want Bokuto to get weirded out. One thing he also hates is confrontations. What if he shares his thoughts to Kuroo and he tells it to Bokuto? He doesn’t want everything to become awkward or something worst to happen.

But still, even when he’s feeling hesitant and anxious, he thinks that he should tell Kuroo about it.

Akaashi sighed and faced Kuroo who’s still waiting for him to speak his thoughts. “How did you realize you love Kenma?”

Kuroo gave him a shocking look and his face suddenly changed to a teasing smile. “Oho, so this is what you’re worried about?”

“Please...”

“Okay, okay,” Kuroo chuckles. “Well, you know, Akaashi, I actually don’t know the reason. I just realized that I love Kenma. Sometimes, you don’t really think that there’s a reason because if you do, that means you only love them for that reason. If you don’t understand, I love Kenma because he’s just Kenma.“

“I still don’t understand, Kuroo-san.”

“It’s like, how do I tell you,” Kuroo thinks about it then suddenly snaps his finger. “Ah! It’s like, you’re just watching Bokuto play and suddenly you felt something inside you and realize, “Wow, I love him.” Something like that, Akaashi.”

Akaashi suddenly remembers the time he was taking a Math test and instead of thinking about the formula, he reminisced the time he joined Fukurodani because of Bokuto.

“So you love him?” Kuroo teases him again. Akaashi gave him a hesitant nod. “Why don’t you tell him?”

“Well... he probably doesn’t feel the same.”

“You two are idiots,” Kuroo chuckles while glancing to the guy who’s watching him and Akaashi talking. “Look at him, staring at me and waiting for an answer why you’re avoiding him.”

“I beg you, don’t tell him.”

“I won’t,” Kuroo promised. “Tell him your feelings yourself. Plus, don’t be worried about it. You think he doesn’t feel the same? He always tell me that he’s dying to ki—“

“Kuroo!” Yaku interrupts their conversation. “Coach is calling you.”

“Well, that’s all the Kuroo Advice Service I can give. Everything’s on you, Akaashi. You have to tell him before he graduate. You’ll regret it.”

Akaashi watches Kuroo leave with Lev and glance to Bokuto’s side. He was staring at him. The two immediately looked away.

After the match with Nekoma, they cleaned the court. Instead of more practice, their coach told them to take a rest and save their energy for tomorrow. The whole team bid their goodbye and Akaashi was left behind the court. Their coach also asked him to lock the court after they’re done cleaning up, he’s the vice-captain after all so he owns a spare key.

Akaashi already checked the whole court whether someone left their belongings or not. He turned off the lights and when he’s finally about to leave, Bokuto shows up with a worried face.

“Akaashi.”

“Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi felt nervous and anxious. Did Kuroo tell him? But he promised not to. He probably didn’t tell Bokuto about it but why is he here? Is he going to ask Akaashi to practice with him? Is he going to ask him to go to the mall again? If so, why did he let the others leave before telling him?

“Why are you avoiding me?” Bokuto asked with a serious face and deep voice.

It looks hot and scary at the same time.

“I’m not avoiding you, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi tried to look completely normal, trying to not show Bokuto that he’s afraid.

“Yes, you are,” Bokuto responds, still wearing the serious expression on his face. He walks closer to Akaashi making him step back. “I saw you avoiding me on the hallway. You always toss the ball to me no matter what. You only do it when I’m on my weird mood but lately, I haven’t been like that. Why are you like this, Akaashi?”

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way. There’s nothing wrong, Bokuto-san. I’ll toss the ball to you more again.”

“No, Akaashi,” Bokuto finally stood in front of him. He’s an inch closer to Akaashi. “We’ve been practicing a lot together and although you never show enough emotions to others, I know you. I know something’s wrong.”

This is the part where Akaashi wants to run away or the part where he prays for someone to barge in the court and break the awkward and tense momentum they have right now.

“I can’t tell you.”

“Tell me, Akaashi Keiji.” Bokuto stares at him intensely. He can feel his heart beating fast and hands trembling. He never saw Bokuto like this. He was always smiling brightly and laughing loudly. He gets serious sometimes when they’re playing but... he never showed this expression.

Lastly, he never called him with his full name.

Akaashi gulped when he met Bokuto’s intense stare. “I—I..”

He never wanted it to be this way. He didn’t expect that after all of the places he was plotting inside his head, he will confess inside their court. It’s dark, quiet and it’s not really romantic unlike those that he had in mind.

“You what?”

“I love you, Bokuto-san.”

The whole court was already quiet but it felt more silent. Akaashi couldn’t take it anymore. A minute has passed and they’re both just standing there, waiting for one of them to move. He probably doesn’t feel the same, Akaashi thought to himself.

“I-I’m sorry, Bokuto-san, I’ll go.” Akaashi breaks the silence and slowly walked away. He’s about to reach the door when he felt Bokuto’s hands holding his and stopping him.

Bokuto stared at him again but this time, it was warm and he looked really happy. He held Akaashi’s arms tightly and turned him around to face him. Bokuto walks closer again pats Akaashi’s head. He carresed his hair and gave him a heartwarming smile. The action and his expression is making Akaashi’s heart flutter again. Bokuto suddenly pulled Akaashi more closer to him and whispered. “Keiji, I’ve always dreamt of this day to come true. I love you too.”

Akaashi was in a complete state of shock while Bokuto grabbed his hands gently yet firm to give him an assurance. The latter felt safe while processing the whole awkward situation. While on his deep thoughts, Bokuto suddenly kissed Akaashi’s cheecks and runs his lips on skin towards his lips. Akaashi immediately responded and tilted his head. The kiss was slow yet passionate. Bokuto breaks in the kiss and hugs Akaashi while the younger hugs him back.

“I love you,” Bokuto says again. “I thought you don’t feel the same.”

Akaashi lets out a laugh. “You have no idea how long I’ve been overthinking about my feelings and your possible response.”

Bokuto smiled and stared at Akaashi’s face again. It’s no longer the intense and scary face he had earlier, it was his normal face but there’s love in his eyes. Bokuto’s eyes showed Akaashi love, protection, and respect. Akaashi smiled back while reaching out his hands and wrapping them together as if the spaces between his fingers perfectly fit Bokuto's. As if their hands were made for each other to hold. That day, all that Akaashi could ever think of is hoping Bokuto would never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> something i did not add: kuroo actually teased bokuto about what he and akaashi talked about without telling him. knowing bokuto, he will think of a way to get akaashi tell him what's wrong so he talked to their coach about making akaashi stay and lock up their court. 
> 
> let's be mutuals on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/keijitoss)


End file.
